Fighting For Love
by whiteroses-andmockingjays
Summary: Lily Waters stepped up at the reaping for Katniss Everdeen. She's also in love with Gale, which pushes her through the games, but with another tribute - Peeta Mellark, who claims he loves Katniss, will she willingly die so he can have his love?
1. Chapter 1

**Attention: I do not own any Hunger Games characters beside Lily, Mitchell and their father. Everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter One-

"Lily, you need to get up." My father shook me, and I sat up. "Can you go to the bakery, and buy some bread? Mitchell ate the last piece last night."

"Don't blame me!" Mitchell cried, standing in the doorway. My dad just shook his head, handing me some money, and nudging Mitchell out of my room. I grabbed my normal outfit that consisted of green pants, a shirt to go along with it, and then sliding my boots on.

Today was the day of the reaping, so there was not many people in the Hob. Most families would be spending the next two hours, sitting together in a circle, worried for their children, and making a plan that would help them get along for the next few weeks. If their child was chosen, they'd have to figure out how to cope without their presence.

I knew that the bakery would only be opened for an hour. I didn't understand why Mrs. Mellark even opened the bakery. She was such a bitch. She didn't seem to care about any of her sons. Peeta Mellark was in my grade, and I occasionally saw him peering at Katniss Everdeen – one of my few friends.

Katniss and I were very similar. We both hunted – her with a bow and arrows, myself with snares and a knife. We were both also very quiet, and very concerned for our families. She only had a mother and a sister, I only had a father and a brother. Both of our siblings – Primrose and Mitchell – were both now in the reaping. Mitchell tried to be brave. I really did try, but his courage has been dwindling downwards for the past four days.

I paid for two freshly baked pieces of bread, and left, avoiding Mrs. Mellark's evil glare. How was anybody married to this witch? She was horrible!

I shook my head, heading back home. I was lucky enough to live in the richer part of District 12. But I was still considered poor to the other districts. Katniss lived in the seam, and we had met while hunting in the woods. We both ran into Gale Hawthorne in there too.

The three of us became friends, but Katniss seemed hesitant to trust Gale and myself. But I trusted Gale right away. He was cute. I've had a crush on him since I was nine and he was eleven. We've never talked, but I've seen him at school, and so has every other girl. He was one of the best looking guys in our district.

The first time Gale and I had talked was in the woods – I was fourteen and he was sixteen. Now he was eighteen and I was sixteen – which meant this was his last reaping before he was free from the danger, and I had two more years. Two more dangerous years where I could lose my life, and my family.

When I got home I had enough time to eat a small portion of the bread, and some eggs, before I had to bathe, and then get changed for the reaping.

After I was done getting ready, I heard crying coming from the other part of the house. It was Mitchell. I sat down beside him, and pulled him into my arms.

"You'll be okay Mitch. Just look for Gale, and stay with him. He'll keep you safe. You'll be perfectly fine." I kissed his forehead, and rocked him for a few minutes, before the district was called to head to the square where the reaping would take place.

"Go and find Gale, and stay with him. Tell him I told him not to leave your side." Mitchell nodded, hugging me once, and headed off in search of Gale.  
My father headed off to be with the other parents, most likely Gale's mother and somewhere near Katniss's mother. Two women and a man. It was a surprise my father hadn't remarried.

No – he wouldn't. He still loved my mother, even though she's gone forever. He would never betray her like that – betray Mitchell and us.

I was checked in and I stood by Katniss in line with the other sixteen year olds. Katniss kept a straight face the entire time, most likely worrying about Prim. I knew how she felt.

We both looked over towards Gale, and he nodded, and then my little brother peeked his head around Gale's arm, and frowned. I forced a small smile for him, and he returned the favor.

"Welcome everybody! It's a big, big, big day!" Effie Trinket's incredibly annoying, accented voice spoke into the microphone. I sighed.

"It's a big, big, big day." I mumbled under my breath, causing Katniss to let out a sour chuckle.

The normal procedure began where they went over the history of Panem, and how the Hunger Games began.

"Well, let's begin shall we?" My breathing stopped, and my chest became tight. I wanted so badly to run across to Mitchell, and hold him in my arms. To soothe him and myself. I wanted to be with him and my dad.

Effie shuffled over to the girls' reaping bowl, and waved her hand around in a circle. I groaned quietly, rolling my eyes.

She cleared her throat, before speaking. "Primrose Everdeen!" What? How was that possible? Katniss told me she never allowed Prim to take any tesserae at all. This had to be rigged.

Katniss was silent, and still as Prim made her way up towards the stage.

"No! Prim! No!" Katniss suddenly shoved past me, somebody behind me catching me. "Stop! Prim stop!" Katniss ran up to Prim, shoving her sister behind her. The peacekeepers were staring at her, not knowing what to do. Whether to pull Katniss away or allow it?

"I volunteer. I volunteer as tribute." I somehow knew that Katniss would end up doing that. Prim was so small, and fragile looking – she'd be the first to go as soon as the games began.

I stood up. I couldn't let Katniss be separated from Prim or their mother. Their mother was too absent minded to be left alone with little Prim.

"I volunteer!" I said, stepping out into the opening. Gale stared at Katniss and I, his eyes wide with worry. Mitchell was confused as to what was happening.

"Lily, go. She's my sister." Katniss whispered as I stepped up towards the stage. I shook my head, staring at her.

"Exactly. And you can't leave her behind." She looked over at Gale and Mitchell.

"What about Mitchell? And your dad?"

"They have Gale, and you…" Katniss looked down at the ground, and then back up at me. "Go." I said. She walked back to her spot, clutching Prim to her.

"What a wonderful surprise!" Effie's voice said. I rolled my eyes, stepping up onto the stage. "What is your name?"

"Lily, Lily Waters." Effie stood me to the left of her, and then walked over to the boys' reaping bowl. While the cameras were trained on Effie, I tried to compose my face, but it didn't help that I looked right at Katniss and Prim. Then when I tried to look away, I looked right at Gale and Mitchell.

"Peeta Mellark!" I stared, shocked. Peeta looked utterly shocked, as he slowly made his way up to the stage. And I knew he was secretly hoping somebody, anybody would step in for him.

"Well, our District 12 tributes, Lily Waters and Peeta Mellark!" Everybody was silent. My father was in the back, Mitchell and Gale suddenly at his side.

We were pushed backwards into the Justice building, and the door shut behind us. We were then pushed into two different rooms, where we would have three minutes with anybody who decided to visit us.

Of course, my father and brother were the first to arrive. I ran into my dad's arms, clutching him as tightly as I could. Mitchell wrapped his arms around my stomach, pressing his tear-soaked face into my shirt.

I bent down, leveling myself with Mitchell.

"You need to be strong for me Mitch. No matter what you see on that screen – you need to be strong. For myself, and for dad. Do you understand?"

He nodded, and began to sob again. "Be careful? Please?" I nodded.

"Of course." I looked back up at my dad.

"Gale will watch over you two and help you guys hunt. Katniss also promised to help as much as she could. I don't want you two to worry about me. I love you dad. I really do." I hugged him, and he kissed my cheek.

"I love you too, Tiger lily." Tears sprang to my old nickname. My dad would always call me Tiger lily, because I was named after the flower. But my parents decided it would be too weird to have a daughter whose name had tiger in it.

"I love you Mitchell. Be strong for me." I hugged both of them once more, before the peacekeepers came in and pulled them out.

The next person wasn't a surprise either – Gale. I rushed into his opened arms. "You'll do fine Lily. You will. Just keep your look out, and watch your back. Never trust anybody in there. " I nodded.

"Please watch after them, Gale. Please. And whatever happens, make sure Mitchell stays strong." He nodded, and then he was pulled out of the room.

I sat down on the couch, shoving a pillow in my face, screaming. I was glad the pillow was muffling my screams, I didn't need any cameras being shoved in my face while I was a wreck.

"Lily…" I looked up, and Katniss stood in front of the door. "Thank you. Thank you for saving me and my sister."

I shrugged, standing up, and walking up to her.

"Will you be careful?" She asked. I nodded.

"Of course I will. I was taught by the best." I tried to force out a smile, but I couldn't. I still knew she understood what I meant.

Katniss reached into her pocket, pulling out a golden pin, and handing it to me. "It's a gift. Madge gave it to me, but you need it more than I do. It's a Mockingjay pin." I held it in my opened palm, turning it over.

I've heard of these birds before. They were the Capitol's mutations. Nothing very dangerous – they were used after District 13 was destroyed. The Capitol had them placed around the districts so that they could hear what everybody was saying, and hunt down the people who were major threats.

"You have to win. If anybody wins – it needs to be you." What about Peeta? Did Katniss like him too? No – that was a stupid question. Of course she did. The way her face glowed when she saw him.

She may not know it yet, but everybody else does. Katniss loves Peeta. I have to keep Peeta alive, so he can become victor.

She was pulled out of the room, and then Effie came and escorted us to the train. It was the last good-bye I had to my district, my friends, and my family. The door shut in front of my face, closing off my communication with my home, for who knows how long. It may be the very last time I see everybody.

I turned around, and walked slowly down towards the cabin, where there was a large table with food on it. Everything looked delicious – but I couldn't eat. I didn't want to eat. But I knew I had to, because in less than two weeks, I'd be sent into an unknown arena, and who knew when I'd be able to eat in there?

I sat down at the table, next to Peeta Mellark, and put a spoonful of some beef on my plate. I then placed a few different, odd looking foods on my plate, and began to slowly eat. Effie was sitting across from us, eating at an annoyingly slow rate, wiping her mouth with a napkin after every bite.

"So are you our mentor or something?" Peeta asked. Effie let out a girly laugh.

"Heavens no. That'll be Haymitch's job." Oh no. The drunk? He'd never be sober enough to tell us how to survive. No wonder our district hadn't won in years.

"Then where is he?" I ask, irritated. If I'm going to die in the arena, I want to at least make it through the bloodbath that goes on at the beginning.

Just then, Haymitch stumbled into the dining cabin, drunk, and slurring an apology to the chair he bumped into. Effie stood up, and left the cabin without even looking at Haymitch.

He took her seat, grabbing a spoonful of beef, and eating it quickly, before downing another glass of white alcohol.

"So what kind of advice do you have for us?" Peeta asked impatiently, glaring at Haymitch. I looked over at Peeta, and then back at Haymitch.

"Stay alive." He broke into a fit of drunken laughter. Peeta and I were about to be sent out to fight for our lives, and he was drunk, thinking this was all a big joke? What the hell was wrong with him? He should know how hard it is to stay alive! He was the last victor district 12 had!

I reached over, whisking the glass of alcohol away from Haymitch, tossing it at the wall, causing it to shatter into tiny pieces, leaving part of the wall soaked in alcohol.

Peeta and Haymitch stared at me, shocked.

"What?" I asked bitterly.

"I like your anger. It'll come in handy when fighting." Haymitch said. He stood up, grabbing another glass, and pouring himself some more alcohol.

"Just never mess with my drinking."

"Then help us train!" Peeta said, glaring at Haymitch.

"How's this? If you two don't mess with my drinking, I'll stay sober enough to help you two train." Peeta looked over at me, and I nodded.

"It's a deal." Peeta and I said at the same time. We both stood up, and headed down the hall. I shut my door behind me, and fell to the floor, pulling my legs into my chest, finally allowing the sobs to escape.

I didn't want to deal with this. I didn't want to have to kill somebody. It wasn't right. What made killing kids okay? Why was President Snow doing this?

_The rebellion in District 13. _

Of course. But this was just ridiculous. All 12 Districts already make everything for the Capitol. Isn't that enough?

I stood up, deciding the take a shower. The shower was so different than what I had seen before. There were so many buttons for different body washes, shampoos, everything.

After I was showered, my hair dried, and I was dressed in some pajamas, I put my hair into a ponytail. I tried to lay down and sleep, but I was restless. I couldn't stop thinking about Mitchell and my dad.

I also couldn't stop thinking about Gale. Was he going to really watch over my family, and make sure that they were fed, and that Mitchell stayed out of trouble? I was trying to believe he was. I was hoping he was. He wouldn't break a promise to me. He wouldn't want to hurt me.

I was hoping I would be able to make it home, back to my little brother, and my dad. But mostly, I wanted to get home to see Gale again.

* * *

**Leave a review!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for th****is being up so late. I have been busy with school-work, and also I have had writer's block for a little bit. But, it's up, and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter Two:

We finally arrived in the Capitol, and right away, Effie escorted us to meet with our stylists. They were going to prepare us for the grand entrances tonight.

My stylists were very odd. One of them had green skin, it didn't look right. But that's what happened when you lived in the Capitol. You dressed, and looked odd to everybody else. Or it was just me because I was from District twelve. But I knew to the other tributes, they seemed weird.

My stylists had removed every inch of hair off of my legs, arms, underarms, and tweaked my eyebrows, and cleaned my hair. They scrubbed off every inch of dirt and grime off my body, they left the room, and I waited on the table, looking down at my skin. They scrubbed so hard, my skin was red.

"Hello, I'm Cinna, your stylists for the opening ceremonies." He was dark-skinned, with black hair. He didn't look like he fit into the Capitol at all. The only thing Capitol-like he wore was gold eyeliner.

"Are you new?" I asked, I had never seen him in the past games. He smiled, and laughed.

"Yes, I am a new stylists."

"And you got stuck with District twelve."

"No. I chose it." I stared at him, shocked. "How despicable we must seem to you. Preparing you for your possible demise."

"Why would you choose District Twelve? Nobody in District twelve survives." I was suddenly starting to worry. My words could not have been more true in any way.

"I see something in you. You seem like a survivor." I couldn't help it – I smiled at his comment. He was one of the first Capitol people to actually say something nice about me.

"Now, for the opening ceremonies, each District is usually dressed in something resembling their district." Coal Miners. We'd either be stark naked, or in unflattering coal miners outfits.

"Our district is coal mining. Am I going to be put in a miners outfit?" He shook his head. I was definitely going to be naked then.

"I was thinking something more along the lines of what coal does, when it burns." Fire? What was he planning on doing? "Are you afraid of fire?"

"It depends on what you mean."

I was dressed in a black suit that fit me perfectly – Peeta in the same one. My hair was up in a braided bun, and we waited by our chariot.

Cinna was talking to Peeta and I's other stylists, discussing the fire thing.

"Are they really going to light us on fire?" Peeta asked, looking at me. I shrugged.

"I'll rip your cape off if you rip off mine." I whispered. He smirked, and chuckled. Cinna walked back over to us, smiling, like we weren't about to go out into an arena filled with people betting on who would win – and who would kill who.

"Are you guys ready?" He asked. Peeta's stylist – I think her name is Portia – comes up with a torch of fire.

We climbed onto the chariot, and they placed the torch near both of us, causing our outfits to light on fire. I kept my eyes closed, waiting for the burning sensation to set in. But nothing came. I looked up, and smiled brightly.

When we got into the arena, everybody turned their attention back to us. I could hear everybody chanting Peeta and I's name. Peeta gripped my hand, and thrust both of ours into the air.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, keeping my smile.

"Trust me, the crowd will love it." And they did, they went crazy. When we were arranged into the semi-circle, I looked up at President Snow, and I couldn't stop the glare that came. It wasn't something I was prepared for. I hated him – both Katniss and I did. We both found him despicable. Making kids kill each other for his entertainment. It was horrible.

Peeta kept his hold on my hand, and I was worried he would think that I liked him. But I knew he didn't like me – well, he liked me as a friend, nothing more. He was all about Katniss.

The other tributes were glaring at us in our flaming costumes, and I couldn't help but think that we'd be their first targets in the arena. The careers would kill us first, because we had out shone them.

When we met back up with the stylists, they were gushing over how amazing we looked, and said that the hand holding was a nice touch.

We were instructed to go into the building where we would be staying for the next two weeks, until the arena. We'd be training in the very bottom of the building.

It was very simple to remember which floor you were on. The floor number was your district number. Simple. And pretty much obvious.

When we got to our floor, there was food waiting for us on the table. It was the first time in a few days, that I actually felt happy, and worry-free. Until Haymitch joined us. He seemed to be the one to bring my mood down.

"Tomorrow, you two will be heading down to the training center, and you will begin to train. Then the day after that, you will be scored. It will be yourselves in a room with the Gamemakers, and they will score you on how well you are. Here are the rules: Tomorrow, you will stay together. No breaking apart, no leaving each other. Do not use any weapons at all. You can throw some things around, but go to the main stations. You don't want your opponents to know about your strengths, especially the Careers."

Peeta and Haymitch talked about more strategies, while I quietly ate my dinner. Afterwards, I headed up to the rooftop garden that Cinna showed me. There were lots of people on the streets, car horns honking.

"How did I know you'd be up here?" I turned around to see Peeta standing behind me, hands in his pockets. I shook my head, pulling my legs into my chest. "You okay?"

"I wish."

"Thinking about Gale?" He looked over at me, smirking.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about…" How did he even know I liked Gale? Please tell me he wasn't stalking me.

"Lily, it's obvious you're crazy about Gale. Everybody knows but him."

"And everybody knows you're crazy about Katniss. Why have you never talked to her?" I snapped. I felt bad. I knew he didn't want to think about her.

"I don't know. She's…she just seems like she doesn't like anybody. Aside from you and Gale." I shook my head.

"She likes you Peeta. Any time she looks at you, her face glows. You two may not see it, but believe me, everybody else does."

"Let's just agree that we both like somebody back home. And one of us – or both – might not be able to make it home to them." I frowned, my chest suddenly feeling tighter.

"We both need to make it home, though…" Suddenly the image from earlier popped up in my mind.

"Wait – if we pretend that we're in love, they'll have to let us both go home, right?" Peeta looked at me like I was crazy – which was possibly true.

"What if it doesn't work?" He looked at me, worried. I sighed, hugging my knees to my chest.

"If it doesn't work, Peeta, I want you to go home. You need to make it home to Katniss. You two have more of a chance of being together than Gale and I do." Peeta shook his head.

"No, Lily. You have to go home. You'll make it home no matter what. You're a fighter. You have more of a chance to live than I do." I sighed. I wasn't trying to sound conceited, but he was right. Peeta never hunted. He doesn't know how to use a weapon other than I knife.

How will he survive the bloodbath? He doesn't have enough self confidence in him. I have to keep him alive. But I won't let myself get to the last round. Peeta does not need to kill me. I'll have a Career kill me off. No matter what, he needs to get home to Katniss.

"Peeta, you and Katniss belong together, and deserve a life together." He looked over at him, and shook his head.

"What about Mitchell, and your dad? What about them?"

"What about your parents? Your brothers?"

"They don't care about me. My mom said that you would be our new victor. Not me. My brothers didn't even think about volunteering for me. Nobody will care if I'm gone."

"I'd care." My comment surprises him, and he seems upset. I know I didn't upset, but the truth behind my words are sincere. "Katniss cares."

"Can we really pull this "lover" thing off? We have to have every single person believe we're in love."

"We can. We just have to think of Katniss and Gale."

"I just want to know one thing…" I looked over at him, and he had a small smile. He wasn't very hard to like. He was sort of sweet. I knew if we both somehow survived the Games, Peeta and I would become good friends.

"Has Katniss ever said anything about me?" I tried to think back to the all the times Katniss and I discussed guys. It was always a rather short conversation. We both felt awkward talking about it, thinking that it would somehow get out. Katniss knows how I feel about Gale. I've tried to tell her multiple times that I think her and Peeta should talk, but she never thought anything of it.

"Well, she did mention that you gave her bread…and she would usually catch you looking at her." I looked over at Peeta, waiting for him to object, and say that she was lying – but he said nothing.

If anything, I saw him blush. _Blush!_ Peeta Mellark just blushed. "I think we should go back down. Haymitch is probably wondering where we are, and we need to sleep."

Tomorrow was the first day of training. I'd seen the other tributes, and from what I saw, I could only tell height.

When I got into my bedroom, I tried not to think too much about what was going to happen tomorrow in the training center, so I ended up slowly falling asleep.

My dream wasn't the same as all my other dreams. This time I was in the familiar woods, right outside the fence of District Twelve. I was at home. Gale was standing in front of me, smiling. He reached his arms around towards me, before his eyes widened, and then he coughed up blood. He fell forward, landing face-first on the forest floor, a knife in his back. I heard a knife whiz past my head, but I ducked out of the way. Suddenly, Katniss appeared, and shot the attacker with a bow and arrow, and then disappeared through the trees. I ran after her, but it seemed as if I was going nowhere. I was just running in place, and Katniss slowly disappeared from my line of view. Katniss was gone, and Gale was dead.

I woke up, sweating, and panting. I stood up, pacing back and forth, trying to calm down. "It was just a nightmare, Lily. Just a nightmare. Gale's alive, and so is Katniss. Peeta can go home to Katniss, and I might make it home to Gale."

The thought calmed me down for a few seconds, before another thought popped into my head:

What if the Capitol doesn't fall for it?

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? Leave a review, and just a little side note: I'm still looking for a beta, so if you're interested, let me know!**

**Tumblr: Marykatexo**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

While in the training center, Peeta and I would stick close, and never touch a weapon – like Haymitch instructed us. We would continuously go to the plant station, rope station and learn how to make knots. Peeta would use the camouflage station, and I would usually watch.

"This is easy, since I do the cake decorating." He joked. I rolled my eyes, and would go back to the plant station. I aced that – thanks to Katniss.

Everything I learned in the woods, hunting, picking out berries and flowers that weren't poisonous, and using the bow and arrow, were all thanks to Katniss. Learning how to make snares was thanks to Gale.

Gale…what was he doing right now? Would he be wondering how I was making out? Or would he and Katniss be hunting in the woods?

"Lily Waters." An electronic voice boomed, snapping me out from my daydream. I stood up, and walked past Peeta. It was the day we were going to show the Gamemakers what we have, and then they would score us.

Should I play it bad, and get a bad score so the Careers don't come after me? Or should I do my best? Peeta gave me a reassuring smile, and I returned the favor, quickly walking through the door.

I stopped inside the training center, looking over at the Gamemakers, and then back towards the circle of weapons in the center of the room. I saw knives, swords, maces, machetes, and then…a bow with a sheath of arrows lined up.

I instantly made my way over to them. I was allowed to touch a weapon now, wasn't I? Haymitch never said I couldn't. No other tributes were in here. Besides, Peeta was the only one who knew what I could do.

I grabbed the bow and four arrows, and walked over to where the targets were lined up. I shot two arrows towards the target's chest, but missed both of them – losing what little attention I had form the Gamemakers. I gritted my teeth, and loaded my bow up with the third arrow, and shot again, hitting the arm. I gained back about ten percent of the Gamemakers' attention, before an Avox walked in with a pig on a plate.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Who ordered this pig?" Seneca Crane – the head Gamemaker stood up, and walked over towards it, cutting a few pieces off.

They weren't even paying attention to me. They cared more about the pig than me! I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself, before I did anything rash.

After a few seconds, I cleared my throat a few times, loudly, to try to get their attention. But nothing worked. So I loaded up the bow again, and aimed it towards the Gamemakers, shooting the bow right into the pig.

Without saying another word, I tossed the arrow across the floor, and stomped out of the training center, with the Gamemakers staring after me.

I quickly got into the elevator, and punched the number twelve in, and I shot up to my floor. I shoved past Effie and Haymitch, and ran towards my room, slamming the door behind me, and flying onto my bed.

I buried my face into the pillow, and punched the bed repeatedly. How could I be so stupid? They were going to come for me. I knew it. In a few minutes, they'd burst through the door, and bring me to Snow, so he can decide my punishment.

I kept waiting, seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into an hour. No peacekeepers showed up, no Avoxes showed up. Nobody.

Only one person showed up, Peeta. He came to see what happened, and then came back again to tell me it was dinner.

I got up and went into the dining room, and sat down, filling my plate with some beef and a little bit of everything that surrounded the table.

"So Lily. Would you like to explain to me what happened with the Gamemakers?" Haymitch asked, taking a sip of the white spirit.

"I went in, and started shooting targets with arrows."

"Then why are you so angry?"

"They weren't paying attention to me."

"A little more explanation please." He glared at me, and I glared back. He was really starting to get on my nerves. Drunken idiot.

I took a deep breath. "They lost interest when I missed the first two times. Then I gained back half of their concentration, but then they brought in a pig." My lip curled back in disgust at the memory.

"And?"

"And then I shot an arrow at them."

Effie gasped, dropping her fork. "Lily! How could you be so careless?" I looked at her. Excuse me? Me, being careless?

"I didn't hit any of them. I shot the pig." Haymitch and Peeta both burst into a round of laughter.

"Do you know what they'll do to you now?" Effie asked, frowning. She looked somewhat concerned for my safety. Yet again, she was preparing me for my imminent death.

"They won't do anything. It's too far in for them to do something. It'd be a pain to replace her. If they did try to replace her, they'd have to explain what went on in the Training Center. And that's against the rules."

"You don't think they'll hurt my brother and dad, do you?"

"Not unless you killed a Gamemaker, which you didn't. Did you?" Haymitch smirked, and Peeta smiled.

"No." I let out a small chuckle, looking down at my plate. Besides, I could've killed one easily. They weren't the hardest targets I've ever had.

"Well then you're fine." And with that, he stood up, and left.

"They deserved it. They're supposed to be paying attention to you anyways." Effie said, shocking both myself and Peeta. Effie quickly closed her mouth, afraid she might have been overheard.

"Come, come, and come! Time to watch the training scores." Effie led us to a large gray couch, and I sat down, pulling my legs up into my chest. Peeta sat next to me, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back. The screen lit up, and faces began to appear from each District, followed by a number leveling from one to twelve. Of course, the Career districts were all higher than seven.

Slowly, and slowly, we got to District 12. Peeta's name appeared first, and then an eight.

Then my face appeared. I took a deep breath, staring at myself. Then the number ten flashed beside my name. Twelve! I got a twelve! The highest score possible. Peeta instantly wrapped his arms around me, hugging me. I hugged him back, and Effie smiled, and clapped.

"Good job, sweetheart." Haymitch remarked. I smiled. I had a twelve. What did my dad and brother think of my score? Were they proud? Shocked? Or not surprised? And what about Gale? Was he happy with me? Waiting for me to come home?

I suddenly had the incredible urge to just hug Gale. But I couldn't. He was back home, in District 12. Most likely hunting in the woods, or at home with his mom and siblings, watching what was happening to me.

I glanced over at Peeta and I could tell he was thinking about Katniss.

Tomorrow we had the interviews. We could do this. We could pull off as being in love with each other. We had to. For Katniss and for Gale. We both needed to get home to see them. See the people we loved.

"Lily?" I glanced up, and everybody was staring at me.

"Yeah?"

"I said – we need to start working on your interviews now. Peeta will go with Haymitch to practice what he's going to say, and you will come with me." Oh no. What could she have planned out for me?

I spent about two hours learning how to sit properly in a dress, but I practiced with a very long skirt. I also practiced how to smile properly, without looking constipated, and without grimacing.

Then I practiced walking in high heels. It wasn't too hard, because my mother had a pair, and when I was younger, I would wear them, and try to walk around in them. I was only six then, so I haven't had too much practice in the past few years.

Effie was very annoyed with me when I whined about the skirt, and hiked it up so it was at my knees.

My time with Haymitch seemed a little more bearable. But not by much, because he always found something wrong with me, whether it was the way I sat, I wasn't sitting straight enough, or I ended up frowning, and looking like I wanted to hurt somebody.

Truthfully, I did. But Haymitch told me that I had to be somewhat normal for the interview, because it was a big part in who sponsored me throughout the Games.

"Your reply to every answer sucks. They don't sound sincere, or sweet enough." I let out an irritated sigh, and rolled my eyes.

"You need to come off as sweet. The girl who volunteered for not one, but two people. That is something to be proud of, and many people are already putty at your feet."

"Yeah, but they're also cheering for people to kill me!" I spat. Haymitch sighed, and leaned back in the chair.

"Sweetheart –"

"Don't call me that!" I hissed through clenched teeth. He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"That's it for the day. You should get to bed. You have to get up early to deal with Cinna." I nodded, and stomped off towards my bedroom.

The next morning, I was woken up by Cinna and my team of stylists. They were smiling brightly. I spent the morning having every inch of my body being waxed, removed of hair, and my face being painted with makeup.

They kept telling me to sit still, I really was trying, but it was so boring to sit there for hours while they paint my face, and do my nails. And it was irritating.

After they were done, Cinna dismissed them, and then he had me put on my dress. He spent the next few minutes, working on it, and fixing the hem, making sure it wasn't too long. If it was, I'd end up tripping onto the stage, and be the laughing stock of the Games.

My dress was white, with purple flowers, and one strap, that rested on my left shoulder.

The heels weren't unbearable. They were dark purple, and only a few inches tall. I could actually walk around in them, and Cinna fixed my dress so that I wouldn't step on it.

Cinna walked me to the room, where we would sit and wait for the interview. Before I walked into the room, Cinna held me by my arms.

"Act like yourself. You can do it, Lily. I believe in you." Cinna smiled, and then hugged me. Beside the fact that he was getting me ready for my death soon, he was the one person – beside Peeta – that I could trust. He was so genuine, and sweet.

Each interview lasted only three minutes. I had exactly three minutes to confess my "love" for Peeta. There was a screen in the room, so we could watch the tributes from each district.

The girl from District eleven kept sliding closer, each time another tribute was called onto the stage. Caesar Flickerman was nice. If a tribute seemed at loss for words, he would say something funny, and get the crowd going.

The girl from District Eleven was called, and she flittered out onto stage. It was like she was a little fairy. She came off as this innocent little girl, who should never be forced into something like this.

But I've seen her in the training center. She's fast. She's very fast, and very sneaky.

He dress was light blue, and it looked beautiful against her dark skin, and big brown eyes. She had the entire Capitol in her hands – she was adorable.

I was called onto stage, and I felt Peeta's hand grip mine. I looked back at him, and he smiled.

I was glad to have him here with me, he was like a brother. A good friend. He and Katniss deserve each other. This was a risk. Lying to the Capitol – to Snow. If this didn't work, I needed to keep Peeta alive. He had to stay alive.

Even if it took me risking my life the entire time we are in the Arena. I will not let him die.

Caesar welcomes me onto stage, helping me to my seat. I lift the corners of my lips up slightly towards the crowd, searching for Cinna.

"Welcome Lily!"

I sat down, and smiled. "Thank you, Caesar." He nodded.

"So, you volunteered for two people? That is something nobody has ever seen. Tell me, were those two girls related to you?"

"No. But, the girl Ka – the older girl, is my closest friend. She's like a sister to me. She has helped me." He nodded, and the crowd just stared at me.

"The little girl?"

"Her sister. I couldn't allow her to leave her sister behind. Her sister means the world to her."

"What about you? Any siblings?"

"Yes. One. His name is Mitchell. He is twelve, and he is my everything." There was a round of "Awws" emitted from the crowd, and I looked down, blushing.

"How about that score from the other day? Twelve! That is amazing. There has only been two other tributes with that score. I'm sure everybody remembers them. Nobody could forget that kind of score. So, you will be dearly remembered."

"Thank you."

"So, Lily. You're a beautiful girl. Is there somebody back home that has your heart?"

_It's time, Lily. _

"Uh – you could sort of say that."

"Sort of?"

"Well, there is a boy. But, he's not back home. He's here. With me. Peeta Mellark."

"The other tribute?"

"Yes."

"How long –" Before he could finish the question, my timer went off.

"Looks like that's all the time we have. But we have dear Peeta waiting to hear from us backstage." I quickly hurried off, passed Peeta and nodded.

Caesar graciously skipped over a few questions revolving around my "confession." He continued to talk about how they smelled of roses, and the Capitol food. Then Peeta's training score.

"So if you were watching, you would have seen and heard what Lily said about you. How do you feel about that?"

"Truthfully. I – I love her too."

"Well, this – this is something. Two lovers in an arena, only one can survive. Well, Peeta, we hope the best of you two. Now go – go spend as much time with her, before the Games!"

The crowd erupted into cheers, and stood on their feet. They positioned a camera over to where I was standing, and I guess they wanted to get a romantic shot, because Peeta walked over to me, and pulled me into his arms.

I wonder what Gale was thinking of this. If only I could tell him the truth. I'd tell him he has nothing to worry about. It's for my safety.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry I have not been on in awhile! School just ended, so I'll be able to write a lot more, and have more time to upload the stories so much earlier! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters other than Lily, Marcus and their father. **

* * *

Chapter Four:

Today was the day we left the Capitol, and went into the arena. I was so scared. I barely slept the previous night, trying to figure out how Peeta and I would keep each other alive in the Games. If they didn't allow two victors, I definitely could not kill him. It was downright disgusting, and I don't think it would play well with the Capitol, considering I was the first to confess my "love" for Peeta. I'd seem cold and heartless.

I had around two hours before I would be thrown into some arena, with who knows what kind of supplies they have? I was only hoping for a bow and arrows, even a hand knife would come in handy with hunting and defending myself.

Effie came knocking on my door, and I had to get dressed and eat a small meal before I left to go who knows where?

I was so scared right now. My hands were shaking, and my forehead was starting to sweat. I could barely touch my breakfast. I know I should eat it, because I never know when the next time I'll get a meal will be.

After breakfast, Effie and Haymitch had to say their final good-byes. Effie had tears in her eyes, and thanked us for being the very best tributes she's ever had. She hugged us both tightly, and then walked away.

Haymitch patted Peeta on the back, and then hugged me quickly, before holding both of us at arm's length.

"Any last advice?" Peeta asked, somewhat sincere, and somewhat sarcastic.

"Do not run into the bloodbath. Run away from it. Find a source of water, and stay the hell alive." _Stay Alive._ The same thing Haymitch first told us, just this time, he was serious, knowing he had two fighters on his hands.

I walked down the hallway, and into a room, where Cinna was waiting for me. I ran into his arms, and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"You'll do fine, Lily. You will." I pulled away, and looked at him. He was the only person in the Capitol I found tolerable. He was nice since the first time I met him. He has made me unforgettable so far.

He gave me the normal clothes that every tribute received. He handed me the Mockingjay pin that Katniss gave me, and pinned it to my jacket.

"Lily, I'm betting on you." Cinna said, smiling.

I looked up at him, shocked, and couldn't help the smile that was forming. "Thank you. I'm going to miss you."

"You'll make it back." I knew he was just trying to make me feel better. There was absolutely no way that he would be able to tell if I'd make it back or not.

There was a glass cylinder that would lift me up into the unknown arena. Cana held my hand, while I stood in the cylinder, waiting to be lifted up into the arena.

I kept repeating what Haymitch told me. _Get the hell out of there. Get away from the bloodbath, find a source of water. Stay Alive._

Suddenly, the glass began to close in front of me, causing Cinna to break the hold. He nodded, and smiled at me.

It suddenly became dark as I was lifted up from being underground. All of a sudden, it was very, very bright. I looked around, and all twenty-four of us were separated at equal lengths, surrounding a giant metal cornucopia that held weapons of all kinds.

A bow and sliver of arrows caught my attention.

_ My bow and arrows!_

I was suddenly aiming to run towards them. I'd be able to grab them, and the orange backpack in my way, and leave before I could get hit.

I looked over towards Peeta. He was a good fifteen feet away from me, and shaking his head. He knew I was going to try and get to the weapons.

We had to wait sixty seconds on the platforms, before we were allowed to step off. If we stepped off before the time was over, we would be blown to pieces. Two times, tributes have stepped off, and were blown to pieces, and after that, nobody dared to even move an inch.

I kept my focus on the bow and arrows waiting for me to grab them. I tried to measure how long it would take me to run to them, and grab them. I glanced around at the other tributes. Everybody was twice my size, and had a few pounds on me.

The gong sounded, and everybody ran towards the weapons. I couldn't figure out what I was going to do, and where I was going to run, so I ran forward and grabbed an orange backpack.

I was about the run to grab the bow and arrows, when I felt somebody grab the bag from me, and tug on it. I turned around, and it was a blonde boy from District Eight. I tugged the bag towards me, and kicked the kid away from me.

He fell backwards, and I ran in the other direction, not looking back. I ran into the woods, trying not to trip over tree branches and bushes. After what seemed like an hour of running, I finally slowed down, trying to catch my breath.

I sat down at the base of a tree, and pulled my knees into my chest. I opened the backpack, and found a sleeping bag, some dried food, a water canteen that was completely empty, and an extra jacket.

These would all come in handy. I just needed a weapon. I was completely defenseless. If somebody came through the bushes, there is no way I'd be able to hurt somebody.

I stood up, and decided to start trying to find a source of water. I saw rabbits, and other creatures that would make for good game. But I didn't have my bow and arrow, so I would have to hold off.

After about three hours later, I heard the cannon begin to go off. I counted the amount of booms.

_One, two…nine._

Twelve tributes were dead. Twelve! That's halfway done! The Careers were left, along with both tributes from nine, and eleven, then the girl tribute from five, and then Peeta and I.

If I could find Peeta, we could both help defend each other. But what if the Capitol didn't let us both win? If we were the last two, one of us would have to die. Peeta would have to live. He needed to go back home to Katniss.

I sighed, and looked up towards the sky, watching the sun begin to set. The air began to become unreasonably cold.

I decided to climb up a nearby tree, and slid into my sleeping bag. I took my belt, and wrapped it around myself, and the tree. If I rolled over in the middle of the night, I wouldn't fall out. I would be safe – for tonight.

I woke up the sounds of branches cracking below me. I gasped, and kept still. It was still dark out, but there was a slight glow of light. Obviously somebody had a torch. Most likely the Careers.

"Have you seen anything yet?"

"Nothing. Maybe she already died." Who were they talking about? Oh, right. You, Lily! How could they not? The innocent girl who outshone them in the carriages, the girl who volunteered for not one, but two girls, and the girl who scored a twelve in the training center.

Of course they'd be after me. I am the number one target for everybody. And since I confessed my love for Peeta, somebody would hold that over me, no doubt.

I looked down, trying to make out some faces. I saw two faces; one was the blonde girl, Glimmer, from District 1. Another – I believe her name was Clove – from District 2, along with the boy, Cato. He was also the boy who kept looking at me in the Training Center, which made me very uncomfortable.

There was something about the way he looked at me. Like I was surely his first victim, but he also looked at me like I was some piece of meat, and he hadn't eaten in days. It wasn't love. No, I knew that for a fact.

I know what love looks like. My mother and my dad.

When my mom was alive, every time my dad arrived back from work, my mom looked at him as if it was the first time they'd have ever met, and that they were the only two people in the world. He looked at her the same way. It was also the way Peeta looked at Katniss.

Peeta! Was he alive? I hadn't seen his face projected into the sky at all, so he must be alive still. Is he hiding from the Careers? And is he still playing up the romance thing for the audience?

"Let's wait until morning to find her. It'll be easier to see." The bigger one, Cato said. He began to stomp through the bushes. Of course they wouldn't be worried about being quiet; they're the most feared of the tributes. They're the strongest, the best fed, and the most trained tributes in every single Games.

Who wouldn't be scared of them?

I waited for a few minutes until I heard nothing but quiet chirps of the crickets, before I began to pack up my sleeping bag, and shove everything into my pack. I should get moving before they came back around, and tried to find me again.

I dropped onto the ground, planting my feet firmly, and listening for any sign of leaves crunching, hinting that somebody was near me.

I began to walk in the opposite direction that the Careers went. I was beginning to become extremely thirsty, and hungry. I needed water, and I really wanted some of that beef stew from the Capitol.

If Haymitch sent me water now, it'd be a miracle. But I knew he wouldn't. He was most likely drunk, and just watching me, making sure I don't die in the first thirty-six hours.

I kept tracking along the ground, waiting for somebody to jump through the bushes and attack me. I would be ready to climb the trees in a moment's notice.

I began to slow down, my thirst and hunger getting the best of me, causing my energy to weaken. I was beginning to really worry now. If Haymitch didn't send me water soon, or if I didn't get to the lake, I'd be dead in a day.

My pace slowed dramatically, and I ended up sitting against a tree, my breathing heavy. My tongue and lips were dry.

I heard movement not even ten feet away from me. I quickly got to my feet, and turned around. I was hoping it was Peeta, coming to look for me, but the movement was too small to belong to him.

"Hello?" I slowly moved towards the bushes, looking for some way to escape if this thing attacked me. I couldn't figure out what I was going to do.

A small figure stepped out, and suddenly, I recognized Rue. The tribute from District 11, who was small in stature, with dark skin, and big brown eyes. She was the one tribute who I was worried for, other than Peeta and myself.

"Oh, hello there." I smiled, and straightened up. She walked out in the sunlight, and smiled back at me.

"Hi Lily." I was shocked. She knew my name.

"You know my name?"

"Of course I do. Everybody does. Who do you think the Careers are after?" My facial expression must've explained that I already knew that.

"Oh…sorry." She apologized. Why was she apologizing? She wasn't trying to kill me. She wasn't the one I was scared to death of.

"I already knew they were after me. No big deal." She nodded, and then looked at my hands.

"No weapons? How are you protecting yourself?" She asked, shocked. I shrugged, and then smiled softly.

"Honestly, I don't know. I didn't have enough time to get a weapon. Only this bag, and it doesn't have weapons with it."

Rue reached into her backpack and pulled out two knives. They were amazing, both untouched, and pointed.

"Are you sure?" I asked, my hand extended towards the wonderful weapons. I would be able to use them to hunt and if needed – defense.

"I have my own. I'll be fine." She said, and smiled.

"Do you know how to hunt?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, but I know almost every plant that's edible, and which ones can heal." She said proudly.

"That'll come in handy." I stated, and she nodded.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her. She nodded. "Well, let's get hunting!"

* * *

**I brought Rue into this much more earlier than I expected, but I have a feeling it will go well, and the entire story will work out perfectly fine. I appreciate you for reading my story so far.**

**I'd love it if you left reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this was a little later than I intended it to be. But, I kept getting stuck on what to write. I had writers' block for a few days. Plus, it's summer. I had to relax for a few days(;**

* * *

Chapter Five:

I taught Rue how to take down small animals with a knife, and then how to clean them, so that if we ever did end up separating, she'd be well fed. I couldn't let her starve.

I took down three medium sized birds with my one knife. Rue said that they were called Grooslings. They ran around the orchards sometimes in District 11.

I wanted to build a fire to cook the grossling, but I didn't want the Careers to see the smoke. That would surely lead them here, and possibly kill Rue and myself. It wasn't too good of an idea.

Rue was able to start a small fire, but blew it out, leaving the stones hot enough to cook the meat. We sat down, and ate the meat and some plants and berries Rue found, until we were completely full. I was no longer hungry – for now – but I was still so thirsty.

"Were you able to find any water?" I asked. Rue looked up at me, and shook her head. I sighed, and looked up at the sky.

"Have you gotten anything from sponsors?" She asked. I shook my head no.

"Of course not. That would mean Haymitch would have to stop drinking, and actually stay sober enough to keep me alive."

Rue giggled, and I couldn't help but to smile.

"So how do you plan on surviving the Careers?" She asked, after she finished her second piece of groosling. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't spied on them, or had any hint as to what they're doing, so I can't really attack them. Especially when I'm outnumbered by a lot."

There were five of them now. Two of them had died in the last few hours.

Rue and I spent the rest of the day, trekking through the forest, trying to find some source of water. I kept slowing down, and Rue would eventually tug on my arm to keep me going.

"Give me a few seconds." I said, breathing heavily as I kneeled down onto the soft earth, and placed my hands on the wet grass.

I dug my nails into the Earth, feeling mud. _Mud! Mud!_

"Rue! There's mud!" I exclaimed, my energy suddenly twenty-five perfect better. There had to be a source of water somewhere, mud was dirt soaked in water.

Rue climbed up the trees – now I knew what she was capable of doing – and perched on low branches, trying to find water.

I walked along the ground, following the mud paths.

Finally, after about an hour of walking, a large pond appears. Rue jumps down from the tree, and runs over to it, and I'm not too far behind. I fall to my knees, cupping my hands, and slurping the water from my hands.

I reach into my bag, and pull out my canteen, and fill it with water. I drop a few drops of iodine in it, and wait the designated thirty minutes. While it settles, I continue to drink and wash myself, in the pond.

Rue has filled her own little canteen, and is trying to wash her berries and plants.

After about forty-five minutes, we both have quenched our thirst, and are satisfied.

"Have you slept at all in the last two days?" I asked Rue. She shook her head. She looked like if she sat down for too long, she'd end up falling asleep. I couldn't risk looking the only person I would take on as an ally.

"C'mon. We can pick a branch high up in the trees, and we both can sleep for awhile." Rue looked pleased, and began to climb the closest, and one of the tallest trees. We stopped in a fork in the tree, and settled in.

I wrapped the belt around both Rue and I, while she snuggled in next to me. She was small enough, that this caused no problem at all.

We had obviously slept for more than a few hours; when I woke up, it was around dawn. I had fallen asleep the previous night around the same time. I slept for an entire day.

Rue was gone, and it made me nervous. I quickly rolled up my sleeping bag, and stuffed it in my backpack, and then made my way down the tree.

I dropped to the ground, when somebody hit my body, throwing me onto the ground. The action caused my breath to be knocked out of me. I tried to regain my breathing, but the person had their elbow digging into my windpipe.

I kicked my legs. It was the medium-sized boy from the Career pack – Marvel. I elbowed him in the nose, a stream of blood running down his face.

"Lily!" Rue screamed, and Marvel turned, and then threw the spear he had next to him, into her torso.

"NO! RUE!" I screamed. I began to thrash around, until the boy fell off me. I stood up, grabbing my knife from my pocket, and throwing it at him, hitting him directly in the neck. He stilled, and then fell down, and a cannon fired.

I ran to rue, and looked at her wound. The spear was too deep; there is nothing I would be able to do to save her. I blinked back tears, as Rue looked up at me, her brown eyes wide, and her breathing slowing down.

"Lily, you have to win." I nodded, gripping her hand.

"I will, Rue, I promise. I will win. For you." I rocked her back and forth.

"Can you sing fo-for me?" She asked. I stared at her, tears running down my face. I didn't like to sing in public. The only time I had sung was when Katniss taught me a song her Father used to sing.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow. _

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow."_

Rue's eyes slowly began to flutter shut. I began to sob uncontrollably.

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes._

_ And when they open, the sun will rise."_

And just like that – she was gone. The cannon fired, and I knew a hovercraft would soon appear to take away her body.

I held her head to my chest, and rocked back and forth, crying. She was gone. I hated the Capitol for right now. I hated that boy for killing her. I hated everybody right now.

I didn't know if the hovercraft would take her body with me still sitting here, so I gently placed her head down, and picked a small group of flowers, placing them in her hands. I pressed three fingers to my lips, and then extended them towards her.

"Good-bye Rue." I said softly. I took her bag off of the ground by a tree trunk, and put her stuff in my bag, taking her last knife.

I only made it about two miles, before I couldn't see, tears obstructing my sense of sight. I quickly climbed the tree, settling in between two thick branches, and began to sob uncontrollably.

I couldn't move. I didn't want to move. I wanted to be out of this damn arena. I don't want anybody else to die. This is sick, and wrong.

The Capitol should not be doing this. Forcing teenagers to kill each other.

By the time I stopped crying, it was dark out. I knew that as soon as Rue's body was lifted out of the arena, the cameras cut away from my face. Who wanted to watch a girl from District 12, cry over somebody she barely knew for three hours?"

Capitol citizens. That's who. The girl from the poorest district, with the highest training score in history, crying.

That proves that I'm not as strong as I appeared in training. Now I know I won't get any sponsors.

I decided now would be a good time to find a better hiding spot. I climbed down the tree, leaving Rue's bag behind, already having the stuff I need in my bag.

I wanted to stay in the vicinity of the pond. If I ever needed any water, I'd be able to quickly find it.

I wonder how the Careers are doing. Maybe I should check out their campsite. All the Careers usually take over the cornucopia, because the food all tributes neglected to take is always stashed there. Unless the Gamemakers decide to wipe out the entire food source, like they did a few years ago, with a giant flood. Annie Cresta won that year – she was the best swimmer, since she came from District 4, the fishing district.

I headed back towards what I believed would be where the cornucopia laid. Sure enough, there they were. The last five Careers, asleep on the ground. Easy targets, but I don't have a bigger weapon than a hand knife.

I'd surely get killed.

There were crates of fruits stacked up beside them. The biggest one, Cato, held his sword next to him in his sleep.

I shook my head, and slowly turned back around, when I spotted them. My weapon of choice. My bow and arrows.

The blonde girl from District One, I believe her name is Glimmer, is holding them. I glared at her sleeping body, and quickly climbed the nearest tree.

I belted myself in again, and stared out into the darkness. I couldn't sleep. I kept replaying Rue's death over and over in my head.

What about Peeta? Was he still alive? If so, has Haymitch sent him anything? Surely he must have. Peeta was his favorite. Haymitch hates me.

After what felt like a few hours, I begin to slowly fall asleep, my eyes closing, while my ears listened for any sign of danger.

A few hours later, I woke up, feeling awake for the first time in a few days. There is no way the Gamemakers were going to allow that to happen again until the last two people remained, maybe not even then.

I packed everything up, and ate the last piece of groosling I had.

I definitely have to hunt soon.

I slowly headed back to the Careers camp, and crouched down, hiding behind a bush. I saw that Glimmer and the other girl were still asleep. Cato was on the other side of the opening, staring into the woods, looking defensive, and clutching his sword in one hand.

I realized that two people were killed last night. That's why Cato was looking. No doubt Thresh killed them. He can run, and is no doubt about it, good at killing somebody quickly.

"Clove! Get up!" Cato called. Clove sat up immediately, two knives in her hand, and her head whipping from side to side.

"What?" She said, realizing it was only Cato. Cato ran to her, and helped her up, keeping his hand in hers. If I didn't know better, I'd say that they had a thing going on, either before they were reaped, or while we were in the Capitol.

"The two from District seven are dead." Rue looked around, and then glared towards the woods Cato was just standing at.

"The male from District eleven did it. I couldn't get to him, before he disappeared into the woods. I've stood there since last night, making sure he didn't come back."

"One, get up." Clove said, kicking Glimmer. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes.

"You stay here, and guard the supplies. Cato and I have to go hunt." Hunt for Thresh, or hunt for food? I doubted they knew how to hunt animals. They definitely did not know how to clean and gut it.

Glimmer nodded, and then sat down on a crate, reaching for an apple. I ducked down lower, as Cato and Clove ran into the woods east of my spot. I waited about ten minutes, until I was sure they were gone.

I made sure nobody was near, before I ran towards the girl, and pulled a knife from my back, and threw it at her. The knife lodged itself in her neck, and she fell to the ground. She didn't even have time to react before the knife was in her neck.

She fell, and the cannon sounded. I quickly grabbed the arrows, slinging them over my back, and the arrow, when I felt a knife slice my arm.

I turned around and Clove was running towards me. She ran right into me, causing me to fall backwards. The impact knocked the wind out of me. I gasped for air.

"Oh look. Little District 12. You think you're so clever, don't you? Hiding in the bushes." She laughed, and held a knife to my lips.

I tried to shove her off of me, but I was at least twenty pounds lighter than her.

"Where's your precious lover boy, hmm?" She taunted, smiling.

"Hunting Cato." I spat. She glared at me. "Peeta!" I shouted loudly. My voice was cut off, by a fist hitting my windpipe. Clove quickly turned her head, making sure nobody was coming for her.

"Nice try, Twelve. Now. How to kill you. I could make it quick and painless, but I know the Capitol likes a show. Long and gruesome would be best. Cato wanted to kill you himself, but I guess I'll have to."

I glared at her. I wanted to do something. Fight back somehow. But I couldn't. My body was completely immobile.

Suddenly, the anthem played and Claudius Templesmith's voice projected into the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, there has been a slight rule change. Two victors may be crowned if they are from the same district. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

The anthem cut off, and Clove looked down at me, smiling.

"Well, doesn't that suck for you? Lover boy may win, but not both of you. You're going to die. Just like the little girl Marvel killed. What was her name again? Rue? We killed her, and now I'm going to kill you."

Her body was lifted up off of me, and thrown against the metal cornucopia. Thresh held her in a choke hold.

"What did you say? You killed Rue?"

"No! I didn't kill her!"

"You just said you did!" He yelled, slamming her against the metal again. He pulled her back again, and slammed her as hard as he could, a snapping sound coming from her neck.

She fell to the ground, not moving.

Thresh turned towards me. "You were allies with Rue?" He asked loudly. I nodded, shaking with fear.

"Run. No more debts owed between us. You got that?" He asked. I nodded quickly, and got up, running.

I had to find Peeta. If he was alive, which I knew he was, we could both be victors. It worked! Our plan worked! We fooled the capitol, and we can both go home to Katniss and Gale.

_Gale._

The name brought a smile to my lips, and I couldn't help but get butterflies. I knew he was watching, and cheering me on. I could feel him willing me to come home.

I would go home. I would go home to him.

* * *

**How do you think Lily and Gale will work out? Will the Capitol get in the way with them? Or will they be free to love each other. That is - if Gale loves her back.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! More chapters to come soon! Comments and reviews would be lovely!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so happy with myself! I got this chapter up earlier than I expected. **

* * *

Chapter Six:

Peeta. I have to think about Peeta right now. I have to push Gale out of my head for now.

_Peeta and I did it! We fooled the Capitol, and made them believe we are in love. We can both go home now as victors! _

I have to find him. He has to be somewhere near water, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to survive this long. So I begin by retracing my steps back to the water hole I first saw with Rue.

It takes me around two or three hours. My head hurts right where I was cut, and it continues to bleed. I ripped off a piece of cloth from my shirt, and wrapped it around my head. It didn't do anything for the pain. I knew if I didn't have some sort of remedy on it, it'd become infected.

While I'm walking, I take down one small groosling, and gut it, and clean it. Once it's clean, and free of feathers, I carry it with me, until it gets dark, and I'm so hungry, I heat up some rocks, and cook it.

After I'm done eating, and I've had a few sips of my water, I continue my journey towards the water hole. I get to it just before it gets dark, and sit down on a rock, leaning down, and splashing water in my face.

"Lily?" I quickly jump up, readying my bow and arrow, and look around.

"Who's there?" I call out.

A low chuckle sounds, and I see two blue eyes step out from in front of a tree.

_Peeta!_

"Peeta?" I asked, lowering my bow. He nods. He camouflaged himself into the tree! How clever. He is really good at that.

I have a feeling the cameras are on us - The star-crossed lovers from District 12, found each other after a week and a half in the arena, watching others being killed. Hoping we were both safe – so I run into him, wrapping my arms around him tightly.

"Peeta! You're safe!" I exclaim. I couldn't pretend I was happy. I legitimately was. I was happy he was alive. He would be able to go back to Katniss, to make her happy, and to keep her safe.

"And you are too!" He says, running a hand down my hair. I smile, and pull away, putting the arrow back in its sheath.

"Nice camouflage." I smile, jokingly. He smiles back at me.

"Thanks. Did you hear the rule change?" He asks. I nod happily.

"Yes! We can both go home!" I say. He reaches for my hands, and pulls me into a hug. After a few seconds, I pull away.

"Have you eaten?" I ask, looking at him. He looks so much smaller. He looks like he lost about twenty pounds. That can't be healthy. But I highly doubt the Capitol cares.

"Not in the past two days. I've had to hide from Cato. He cut me across my right arm, and I can't really do much."

"Alright, well, let's get that paint off of you." I say. He nods, and walks towards the water. He doesn't hesitate to slide right in. He winces as his right arm lowers into the water. He goes under water, and comes back up, most of the paint gone.

I can see he has a bruise on his cheek, a cut on his collarbone, a deep cut on his arm.

"Are you sure you're okay? Those don't look good…" I say. He nods, and then stands up.

"I'm fine now that I know you're here and safe…What happened to your forehead?" He reached out, and lightly pressed my cut.

I winced. "Clove cut me." I said. I forgot about it until now, and I suddenly felt dizzy.

"I think we need to find a place to stay. A safer place then here." He says. I nod in agreement. I would suggest a place high in the trees, but I don't think I can climb with the dizziness threatening to overtake me, and make me pass out at any moment, or with the deep cut in Peeta's arm, leaving him pretty much useless.

"I saw some rocks. We might be able to find a place for shelter there." Peeta says. I shrug, and follow him. I hand him the rest of the groosling and he begins to eat it.

He eats it with his left hand, and reaches for my hand with his right. I try not to look over at our hands intertwined. It didn't feel right at all. I could feel Gale and Katniss watching us.

I took a deep breath, and ignored the urge to pull my hand away. That wouldn't go over well with Snow.

We climbed the rocks slowly, until we made it to an opening. It looked like a cave. We decided it would be good enough, so we hid in it, and I got a bunch of long leaves, and blocked the entrance.

It looked manmade, but it wouldn't make people look twice at it. So we'd be good…for now.

Peeta sat down, and held his right arm. I walked over to him, and slowly lowered myself to the cold floor. Everything was beginning to spin in circles. My head felt fuzzy.

"Lily?" Peeta shook me once before I blacked out.

"You can't catch me, Lily!" Mitch taunted, before turning around, and running towards the meadow in District 12. It was the place Mitch and I liked to escape to after school. It was the one place me and him could ignore the world, and be calm. Our mother would take us here to pick wild flowers. It was our one good memory of her. His only memory.

He passed the meadow, and headed for the fence. He never went beyond that. He was too scared, and he knew that. Only Katniss, Gale and I ventured off behind that fence. Nobody else dared to.

I looked up, and saw Cato, sword in hand, running towards Mitch.

"No! Mitch, run!" I tried to scream, but nothing came out. He couldn't hear me. "Mitch!" I tried to scream again, tears pouring down my cheeks.

He turned around, and Cato brought down his sword.

I jerked myself awake, unaware of the place I was at. I looked around. Oh, the cave. That's right.

I looked around, and realized it was dark outside. I tried to sit up, but somebody was restraining me.

"You're hurt. If you sit up, you're going to get dizzy again." I looked up to see Peeta holding my shoulders down. I realized the cut on his collarbone was gone; all that was left was a light pink scab.

"What happened?" I asked, confused.

"You passed out. You've been unconscious for an entire day."

_A day?_

"How did your cut heal so quickly?" I asked.

"Sponsors." He said, holding up the silver parachute. He reached into the container, and dipping his fingers into a pinkish ointment, before rubbing it in. I closed my eyes. It felt so good. It took the burning feeling away.

"Better?" He asked. I nodded. I reached up, running my hand down the length of his face.

"Thank you." I whispered. He smiled, and sat back down next to me. "How's your arm?" I ask. He shrugged.

"It's not getting any better…" He said. "I can't use it at all now." I bit my lip, and frowned.

I wouldn't be able to do anything for it. I was completely useless on his part.

"I'm sorry, Peeta." I said, tears springing to my eyes.

"Why? It's not your fault." He wiped away the tears, and leaned down, pressing his lips to mine.

This felt extremely wrong. No matter how wrong it felt, I had to follow along, and act, so we could make it home.

He pulled away, and smiled at me. There was a loud clap of thunder, causing us both to jump. I laughed, and sat up, wiping my eyes again.

My head began to spin, but it soon calmed down. Peeta handed me my canteen with water, and I took a few sips.

There was a clatter outside the cave, and I reached for my bow and arrow, loading the bow, and pointing it at the cave entrance.

Peeta stood up slowly, and walked towards it. "Be careful!" I whispered.

He poked his head out of the cave, and then looked around. He stepped out into the pouring rain, and came back in with a basket.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A gift from a sponsor…" He said. He hurried back over to where I was sitting, and opened the basket. There was a pot with my favorite stew in the middle, apples, pears, and bread surrounding it.

"It's a whole meal!" I exclaimed. My stomach rumbled, and both Peeta and I laughed.

"We have to be careful with it. It could last us a few days." I said. He nodded, and we had a spoonful of the stew, an apple and pear each, and then we split a piece of bread.

When we were semi-satisfied, we packed up the basket, and I laid out my sleeping bag.

"You can sleep first, and I'll do the first lookout." I said. Peeta shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. You need sleep."

"Peeta, I've gotten a lot of sleep since the first day. You look like you're about to pass out at any second. Besides, I'm much more capable of defending us if Cato attacks." I say, and smile at him.

He rolled his eyes, but didn't argue. I was right. He sighed, as he slid under the sleeping bag.

I leaned against a large rock, and faced the entrance of the cave, holding my bow on my lap, keeping my hands on it, ready to shoot at a moment's notice.

"Lily?" I looked down at Peeta.

"Yes?"

"Tell me a story. A happy story." He said. I looked at him, confused. Why did he want to hear a story? Especially a happy one. I didn't have one, from what I remember. Ever since my mom died, I've pretty much ignored everybody except Mitch, Gale and Katniss. I couldn't tell a story involving Gale and Katniss. I don't think illegally hunting in the woods would play over well with the Capitol, and it would put those two in danger. I couldn't risk it.

"What was the happiest moment of your life?" He asked, sensing my hesitation. That one was easy.

"The day Mitch was born." I couldn't help but to smile at the memory.

"I was so worried I was going to end up an only child. I wanted to have somebody to talk to when I was upset, or to help me through something. So when my mom told me what was going on, and that I would have a little brother or sister soon, I was so happy."

Peeta smiled, and reached for my hand, holding it against his cheek. I didn't try to pull away. I could feel the Capitol citizens on the edge of their seat, listening to our every word.

"I waited days, and months, and I would always ask my mom when my brother or sister would arrive. She would always smile, and laugh, and say soon. Nothing else, just soon. I loved to hear her laughter. It made me smile, and it was the greatest sound in the world.

During April, my mom began to feel sick, and she was put on bed rest. I didn't like seeing my mom stuck in bed. It worried me. She seemed weaker every day. I wasn't just worried about her; I was worried about my baby sibling. Not knowing if he – or she – would make it. My father tried to keep me busy by giving me work around the house to do. Keep the house clean, sweep, dust, go to the meadow to pick flowers to make the house pretty. Something to keep my mind off of my mom. He tried to keep me out their bedroom, because my mom just got worse and worse with each passing day.

Then, on April 15th, we had other mothers – most of whom had kids around my age – coming in and out of the house. Mrs. Hawthorne would come in with a small bucket of water, and just nod at my father, who would sit in the living room, holding me in his arms.

It seemed like forever – for a four and a half year old – when Gale's mother came out, holding my little brother. She handed him to my father, and he murmured "Mitch". I helped pick out the name. Though I didn't have too much say in it." I laughed at the memory of my parents glancing at each other at every name I came up with. Four-year-olds are very imaginative.

"My father let me hold him for a few minutes, before Mrs. Hawthorne took him away to clean him off, and to make sure he was healthy." I finished then. I didn't want to rethink the last part. It was too sad.

"What happened after that?" Peeta asked. I took a deep breath. I wanted to explain to him what happened. But I knew the cameras were on us. They won't leave us until the games are over, or until tomorrow morning. The Capitol doesn't need to know what happened after that, but they live on sad things, don't they?

"I kept asking to see my Mother. Father was getting very irritated, because I was starting to throw a fit. What child wouldn't? Not being able to see their own mother after a whole day? So while my dad was in his bedroom with my mother, I asked Mrs. Hawthorne why I couldn't see my Mother.

She tried to tell me that my mom was just sleeping. But her oldest son, Gale – who was there with his younger brother – would just look at me, and frown. I knew something was wrong.

So, I did what anybody else would do. I ignored everything, and walked into their bedroom. I didn't know what to expect. I was confused. My Father was holding my Mother's hand, crying. I was so confused, so I started to cry. My Father looked up, and was speechless. He was about to reach me, when I ran out the door, and out back, curling up against the door, and crying.

My Father came out, and tried to explain to me what happened, he said that my Mother got very sick when she was pregnant with Mitch. She ended up making it in time to give birth to Mitch, but she just wasn't strong enough to do anything else afterwards."

I didn't realize I was crying, until Peeta sat up, and pressed his lips to my tear-stained cheek.

Peeta laid back down in the sleeping bag, pulling me down next to him.

"Peeta, I have to stay awake to keep watch." I said, trying to pull away.

"We'll be fine. You have your bow and arrow ready. Nobody will try to attack in this weather."

I didn't try to fight him; instead, I curled up next to his warm body. He was comforting me, and right now, I needed it. I didn't like to think of the story of my Mother dying. It made me too upset. Every time I heard it, or even thought about it, I wanted to hide in the woods, and just be by myself.

But this, the kiss from Peeta, and him pulling me into his arms, I welcomed it graciously. There wasn't anything romantic between us. I could see that. We both loved other people. This was like sibling love. We protect each other, and keep each other happy, and make sure we get back to the ones we love.

My mind was elsewhere; when I heard the cannon go off. I quickly jumped up, gripping my arrow, and slowly walked to the cavern entrance. I peered out the opening, and looked up into the sky. The rain slowed enough for me to see the face.

"Who is it?" Peeta asked, though from the disappointment in his tone, I could tell he already knew who it was. I knew right before I saw the familiar face.

"Thresh…"

* * *

**How'd you like it? Reviews would be better than receiving a kiss from Peeta Mellark himself!(;**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

I fell down to the cold cavern floor, pulling my knees into my chest – which suddenly felt ten times tighter. I tried to keep my face emotionless, but I felt tears begin to pour down my cheeks.

"Lily? Lily! Why are you crying? This is a good thing! It's only us and Cato! Two against one! We're sure to win!" Peeta ran up to me, placing his good arm around my waist, and pulling me up.

"How is this good?" I shoved at his arm, tears still running down my cheeks. "How is any of this good? We're killing children, Peeta! This has never been good!" I knew that as soon as I shoved away from Peeta, the cameras were elsewhere.

"Lily…Sh. Calm down. I know it's not good. I know. I'm just saying – we have a better chance of getting home now." He said, pulling me back towards the other end of the cavern. There was no doubt he was worried Cato might find us. It's safer back there, with my bow and arrows, and the food.

He sat down, and pulled me into his arms, stroking my hair. "It's alright. Just…think of your father, and Mitchell. Think of how happy they'll be when you get back." I sat up, and moved a few inches away from him. I nodded, and wiped my tears on my sleeve.

I could see it clearer now. Peeta and I returning home; me, running right into my father's arms, and holding Mitchell against me, crying tears of joy. Our lives would be so much easier. Peeta would have Katniss, and he would be able to take care of her family, along with his, now that soon he'd be rich enough. I could be with Gale. I would be able to see him every day, be locked in his strong arms.

I couldn't help the smile that began to form on my lips. Peeta smiled, and dished out the rest of the stew. We had to get moving soon, or the Gamemakers would drive us together.

I wonder how Cato was doing. Did he have any food at all? Maybe he did, he _was_ a Career after all. He would surely have gracious sponsors at this point in the Games.

After we finished eating, Peeta and I decided it'd be good to head out, and search for Cato. The quicker this whole thing was over, the quicker I could get home.

We start to head through the woods, and I hold my bow – loaded and ready in case I have to shoot quickly. Peeta has his knife in his holder that is on his belt, and we slowly make our way through the trees, being quiet and listening for footsteps.

"He's probably asleep at the cornucopia." Peeta suggests. I shake my head.

"Cato's not stupid. He probably knows we'd go after him there, so he's probably somewhere near the lake." I whisper, and listen for the sound of rushing water, but there's nothing. Only the sound of bugs and birds.

We were in the woods for about an hour, when I heard the birds go silent and quick footsteps. I readied my bow and arrow, and held it up, getting ready to shoot.

Cato came bursting through the bushes, shoving me away, causing me to fall, and hit my head on the stump of tree. It hurt, and I felt warm liquid trickling down the back of my head.

I instantly felt dizzy, and weak.

"Lily! We have to get out of here! NOW!" Peeta yelled, pulling me up. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me along as he ran, and following behind Cato.

My vision blurred, and the scenery changed from the arena, to blackness, back to the arena. Next thing I knew, Peeta was urging me to climb the cornucopia. I gained use of my arms back, and climbed as fast as I could.

I knew I could pass out any second from the head damage, but I kept going. I leaned over the edge, reaching for Peeta's bad arm. He held it up, I gripped it, and helped pull him up.

That's when I saw them. The mutations. The Gamemakers' creations. They looked like very large dogs, rabid dogs.

I didn't hear the scream escape my lips, until the mutts turned their attention away from Cato, towards Peeta and me.

"Climb!" I yelled towards Peeta.

"I'm trying!" He was almost to the top, when a mutt lunged for his leg. He jerked it away, the mutt smacking face first into the metal cornucopia.

Peeta was finally at the top, when I fell backwards, gasping, and breathing heavily. The heavy breathing didn't help my head. It made me feel even dizzier, and I was fighting to keep my eyes opened. I knew if I passed out, I may not wake up. I couldn't leave Peeta here. I couldn't leave Gale at home.

Peeta was pulled away, and Cato had him in a headlock, the muscles in his arms standing out, as he choked Peeta.

"No!" I shouted, reaching for my bow, and aiming at him.

"Go ahead. Shoot me. If I go down, so does the boy." He had a cut along his cheek, and dried blood on the side of his face.

Peeta's blue eyes widened. I didn't know what to do! If I shot Cato, he would take Peeta down. There was no way I'd be able to move to save him, I could barely lift my arms as it was.

So I did the only thing I could think of. I shot his hand, causing him to release Peeta, and clutch his hand to his chest. Right before he was about to reach for Peeta, Peeta lifted up his leg, and kicked Cato in the gut, knocking the breath out of him, and causing him to stumble backwards, falling off the cornucopia, into the pack of snarling mutts.

Peeta scrambled back towards me, pulling me with him up to the safest spot on the cornucopia, the tip.

I watched as the mutts tore Cato apart, limb by limb. I averted my eyes, hiding my face in Peeta's arm.

"Lily…your head." He gasped, soft poking a spot near my wound.

I winced, and felt dizzy again.

Cato began to scream, and I began to cry. I couldn't bear this. I couldn't bear to hear an innocent person – no not person, _ child_ – in pain, I couldn't bear being away from my family, or District Twelve, I couldn't bear the pain I was feeling right now.

I didn't know how long we sat there, Peeta holding me against him, trying to keep me awake. Cato's screams began to fade, and so did the sound of the mutt's growling.

The sun was coming back up, as we waited for something to happen. We knew Cato was dead…the cannon sounded, and his face appeared in the sky. But no air craft came.

"Do we have to move?" I asked, looking up at Peeta's fuzzy face.

"Most likely. Can you make it?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No. I can't move at all." I said, my voice hoarse. He sighed, and stood up, pulling me up along with him. I was able to slowly make my way down the cornucopia, and then Peeta wrapped his arm around my waist again, and we began to slowly make our way back towards the lake.

Before we were in the woods again, the trumpets began to play.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We have a…slight rule change. The previous rule change has been revoked, and there will only be one victor crowned. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" The voice and trumpets cut off immediately.

I knew this would happen. Especially from how weak I've appeared the last few days. There was no way the Capitol would allow a victor that appeared weak throughout the last half of the games.

"What? They can't do this!" Peeta said, suddenly stopping.

"Yes they can. They have that kind of power." I said.

"Lily…you have to win." I shook my head.

"No. Peeta you have to win. You have more of a chance of being a good victor. They changed the rules because of me anyways. Because of how weak I've been." I say, looking down at the spinning ground.

Better to do something now, before I pass out from the head wound.

"No. I refuse to leave here without you." He said, throwing his knife in the other direction. I stare up at him.

"Peeta…the rules." He shakes his head. Suddenly, an idea comes to mind.

"Nightlock." I whisper. Peeta stares at me. "C'mon!" I say, and try to walk, and Peeta drags us along to the bush I point out. He picks off a few for himself, and then I pick a few.

"What are these?"

"Nightlock. Poisonous berries." His eyes widened in surprise and fear. And then he finally grasped what I was suggesting.

"If they can't have two victors…they won't have a victor at all."

"Are you sure?" He asks. I nod, and take a deep breath. Peeta helped me sit down on the ground, and then he kneeled in front of me.

"Ready?" I nod, and we both cup the berries in our hands, and look at each other.

"One…" I didn't even have a chance to say good-bye to my Father or Mitchell. I couldn't even see Gale one last time…

"Two…" Peeta would never see his mom, or dad, or brothers again. He'd never be able to hold Katniss in his arms, the way he did for me the past few days.

"Three." The berries barely touched our lips, when the trumpets blasted, and Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed loudly, and quickly.

"STOP! Stop! Ladies and Gentlemen! Our 74th annual Hunger Games victors! From District Twelve, Lily Waters and Peeta Mellark!"

"We did it!" Peeta shouted, throwing the berries onto the ground. I did the same, and Peeta lifted me up, and wrapped his arm around my waist again, holding me up.

A hovercraft appeared, and Peeta lifted me up onto it, and followed behind me. Both our bodies froze as soon as we touched the ladder.

When they pulled us into the hovercraft, I fell to the floor, blacking out.

When I woke up again, my head was still a little fuzzy, but I was in a completely unfamiliar room. The walls and floor were white, and I was on a hospital bed, my body completely clean, and cut free. There were no longer small cuts on my arms, or legs, all the dirt was gone, and my nails were polished.

What happened? Where was I?

_The hospital, Lily, obviously._

I turned my head, and almost fell off the bed, when I saw Haymitch sitting in a chair, smiling at me.

"Well sweetheart, you did it. You actually lived…well sort of."

"What do you mean, sort of?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Your head injury was very serious. You're lucky you didn't die in the arena. I'm sure that would've hurt Peeta's feelings. With you two being in 'love' and all." He put quotations around the word 'love'. What did he know?

"Give it up sweetheart, you two aren't in love. Well, at least you're not." At least _I'm _not? Peeta loving me? That's ridiculous. Peeta loves Katniss!

"Stop calling me sweetheart." I said between clenched teeth. He laughed, and then stood up.

I wanted to get up so badly. I wanted to get into normal clothes, and go back home to District Twelve and be with Gale.

I sat up, the room spinning for a few seconds, before it settled. I stood up, and could miraculously walk without any problems.

I patted the back of my head where I was sure my head wound was, but felt nothing but a slight bump from a cut.

I walked out of the room, and looked down the hallway. We were back in the training center. Great. How much longer would I be in the Capitol?

"Lily?" I turned quickly, and saw Peeta, his face clean, and free of any cuts.

"Peeta!" I quickly walked towards him, and hugged him tightly. His arms wrapped around me, and squeezed me a little.

It seemed like he was gaining his strength back.

"You any better?" He asks. I nod, and rub my arm.

"Well, you better eat now, because we have our final interviews in an hour." Right after he said that, Effie came up behind him, shaking her head at me.

"You weren't supposed to be out of that room, Lily! But that doesn't matter anymore. I need you to eat so that you won't pass out during the interview!" She places her hands gently on my back, and pushes me ever so gently towards the dining hall.

I can only have soup and a few pieces of meat and bread, and a glass of water. I frown as I eat the yellow liquid in my bowl, and dip my bread in it.

After I eat, and am refused seconds, I am whisked into the large bathroom, where Cinna and the rest of my stylists are polishing me off, and painting my nails a soft purple.

Cinna dismisses the rest of them, and then pulls me into a hug. I return the hug, and bury my face in his arm.

"You did it." He whispers. I nod, and pull away, and look at his smiling face. He is definitely one of the only people in the Capitol I like. He's not weird looking like the others.

He opens up a black garment bag, and pulls out a long, soft purple dress with shimmers on it, and a matching purple tiger lily on the right shoulder.

"It's beautiful, as always." I gush, and he helps me into the dress. He hands me a pair of flats, and I am so thankful that I don't have to wear heels. I wouldn't be able to walk in them.

"Ready?" He asks. I nod, and he walks me out into the elevator. We meet up with Peeta and Portia, and then we're on the move to the stage.

I can hear Caesar's voice over the roar of the crowd, and I watch as he gets the crowd geared up for our appearance. He sits down, and the room goes dark, as a video is played for everybody to see. All of Panem to see.

It's both Peeta and I throughout the entire games. They play Peeta killing off Foxface, - which I was surprised he even did, though from the look on his face now, it looks like he didn't even remember he did that – me trying to save Rue, being tackled by Marvel, killing him off, singing to Rue, Thresh sparing me, Clove and I fighting. It's mostly revolved around me, until I find Peeta. Then it's both of us together.

The crowd goes nuts when Peeta comforts me, and kisses me. I roll my eyes, and my hands start to feel sweaty.

"…Peeta Mellark and Lily Waters!" Caesar shouts, pointing towards us. The crowd jumps to their feet, and applauds us. Peeta grips my hand as we walk out onto stage.

We sit down on a couch, and Peeta pulls me close to him, causing the crowd to clap louder.

As soon as the crowd quieted down, Caesar began.

"So, how do you two feel, knowing you can live and keep each other?" I looked up at Peeta, smiled, and then back at Caesar.

"I can't believe it. I didn't think I'd be able to see him again. It's…a miracle." I nuzzled my head closer to him, and saw some people in the audience dab their eyes, smiling.

"Peeta? Any thoughts?"

"The same goes for me." He said, nodding.

"How did you both feel, having your names pulled – Lily volunteering – at the reaping?"

Peeta began this time. "I didn't think something like that would ever happen. The odds were definitely not in our favor that day. I was...beyond shocked that I would eventually have to kill the girl I loved. Well, I had hoped I never would have."

Caesar nodded, and looked at me.

"I knew I was risking my life when I volunteered for my friend and her sister at the reaping. But, I never thought that I would be put up against the guy I loved. I couldn't think straight that entire week…" I said.

Peeta kissed the top of my head, and reached for my hand. The crowd went absolutely wild.

We were dismissed, and we hurried off stage. Effie was gushing about how perfect we were, and how the crowd absolutely loved us.

Haymitch just said "good job, sweetheart." And Peeta and he shook hands. I stared at Haymitch, confused, but then they told us we were heading onto the train to go back home.

Yes! Home! Finally!

I followed behind Effie, and noticed how she seemed to have more of a bounce in her step, as if she was excited that she actually had not only one, but two victors this year.

I hugged Cinna good-bye, and he promised he would see me soon. We had the Victory Tour in a few months before the Quarter Quell began.

We were pushed onto the train, the doors locking behind us, and we were instantly moving. Peeta and I stood still for a few minutes, before we turned and headed down the hallway, and into our own rooms.

I was tired, so I decided to try to fall asleep. I curled up under my blankets, and closed my eyes. I could feel myself drifting off, until I began to see pictures of Rue dying, and Cato being pulled apart by the mutts.

I sat up, sweating, and screaming. I yanked the covers off my body, and stood up, pacing the room for a few minutes, before climbing into the shower, and pressing the cold buttons.

The water helped a little, but it also woke me up. Good. I didn't want to sleep if I was going to have to finish that nightmare.

I climbed out of the shower, and pressed a few buttons that dried my hair and untangled it. I kept it down, tossing it over my shoulder, before I slipped back into my warm clothes. I didn't want to go back into my bed. I would have the nightmares again.

I slowly opened my door, and tiptoed across the hall into Peeta's room. He was sitting up against the wall, staring off out the window.

"Peeta?" I whispered. He turned his head towards me, and forced a smile. "Can't sleep?" I asked. He shakes his head, and I quickly climb in next to him, and he wraps his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him.

We sat like this for a few hours, before we both finally drifted off to sleep, and didn't wake up screaming at all.

As soon as we woke up, Peeta and I ran to the window, and saw the woods of District Twelve. I took a deep breath, and then sighed, smiling. I was home.

I was alive, and home.

I got dressed into a pair of pants, a top, and my boots. Peeta and I were standing by the Justice Building as cameras took pictures of us. We had to kiss, and huge, and hold hands.

The entire time, I was searching the crowd. I was searching for my Father, Mitchell, and of course, Gale. I found my family instantly, but I could not find Gale. I looked for Katniss, and she turned towards the woods.

I felt my stomach sink. Did he not want to see me because of what Peeta and I did in the arena? Would he even talk to me again?

Thankfully, we were left alone for our reunions with our families. I ran straight into my Father's arms, and wrapped my arms tightly around him, tears staining his shirt.

"I love you, Daddy." I whispered. He smoothed my hair, and kissed the top of my head. I bent down, and hugged Mitchell tightly.

"I told you, you could do it." He said, smiling. I rolled my eyes, and hugged him.

"Oh, hello Katniss." My dad said, causing me to turn around.

Katniss was standing behind me. I smiled, and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Katniss. For everything." I said, letting go of her. She nodded, and turned to walk towards the meadow.

I was congratulated a few more times by some of the nicer residents in Twelve, before Peeta and I were allowed to go back to our houses, and begin to pack for the move into the Victor's Village.

As soon as I got back to my house, I sat in the kitchen for a few moments, before getting up and headed back towards the door.

"Where are you going?" My dad asked, holding some of his clothes.

"The woods." He nodded, and didn't say anything else.

I hurried past towards the meadow, and then ducked under the electrical fence. I walked slowly towards my normal spot where Gale was bound to be.

Why wasn't he in the center square waiting for me? Wasn't he glad I was home?

Why would he? He doesn't like you. You like him!

I sighed, but kept going.

"Lily?" I quickly turned towards the voice, and a wave of relief hit me when I saw Gale leaning up against a tall rock. "Welcome back." He said, smirking.

I smiled, and I was suddenly running towards him. I ran straight into his arms, and he welcomed me. I lost it. I began to cry, and sob, and I couldn't stop.

"I missed you so much Gale!" I cried. Gale sat down, pulling me down with him. He pulled me into his arms, and hugged me tightly, protectively.

"It's alright. You're home, you're safe." He whispered.

I lifted my head up, and wiped my tears, suddenly embarrassed by my outbreak.

Next thing I knew, Gale was pressing his lips to mine, his hand cupping the side of my face. I gasped, and then relaxed, melting against his hold.

This kiss felt…right. Not like my kisses with Peeta in the arena.

"You don't really love him, do you?" Gale asked, pulling away.

I shook my head, my face flushed. "No." I said, peering up at his face.

"He loves you, though. Peeta Mellark. He really does." I shook my head.

"It was an act, Gale." Before I finished, he was shaking his head.

"No, Lily, it wasn't. Not on his part anyways. If you could've seen how he acted, you'd be able to see it. He really does love you, Lily."

* * *

**Oh my God. This was so much longer than I expected it to be! **

**I was planning for it to be normal length, but then I just couldn't stop, and I got a little carried away.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**

**As always, leave a review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Was Gale serious? There was no way Peeta Mellark loved me…he loved Katniss for crying out loud! This was preposterous!

Peeta loved Katniss, and I loved Gale.

Gale. I had never been so happy to see him in my entire life. He held me in his arms for a few hours. Just me and him in the woods, no District Twelve, no Capitol, no Snow, no Hunger Games. Just Gale and Lily.

We kissed a few times – and it left me breathless – but we mostly just hunted. Gale had already set up snares, so we went to collect his game. I didn't shoot anything, or even think about it. Not after coming right back from the Hunger Games. I didn't have it in me to shoot anything anymore.

"Are you okay?" Gale asked, clipping three rabbits onto his belt. I shook my head, following his hands as they clipped the dead animals onto his belt. I instantly thought back to Rue, and how she died. I fell to the ground, curling up in the fetal position, and began to cry.

"Lily? Lily! What's wrong?"

"How can you ask me wh-what's wrong? I just came back from the Hunger Games! I saw _children _getting murdered, and you ask me what's wrong?" I sob-screamed at him.

Gale was speechless.

"I—I'm sorry…" He whispered, bending down to where I was curled up, and pulled me into his arm. I hid my face in his chest, crying. "You're safe now, Lily. You're safe…" He mumbled, rubbing my back.

I gripped his shirt, sobbing into his chest. I tried to stop crying, but my body wouldn't allow it. The past three weeks kept building up, and I had to break down at some point. Luckily, it wasn't in the middle of fighting in the games. I started to break down at the very end, not in the middle.

After awhile, we had to go back. I had to go to my new house in the Victor's Village.

Gale and I walked out of the woods, and ducked under the fence, into the meadow of District 12. I relaxed a little, knowing we couldn't be caught now.

Gale reached for my hand, and I willingly let him. It was comforting, and I really needed it. But I just really wanted to be with my dad and Mitchell right now.

It was killing me not to see them. The entire time I was in the arena, I could not stop worrying about them. Whether they were eating or not, whether Mitchell was in trouble, or if my Dad was fine.

Gale and I were about to walk into the village, when somebody tugged my arm, pulling me behind a tree. Gale followed along.

"You can't do that." Haymitch said, holding two bottles of spirits in his hand.

"Why not?" Gale asked, slightly offended.

"Because she's supposed to be in love with Peeta." Haymitch snapped, glaring at my hand, still in Gale's. I tried to pull away, but Gale would not allow it.

"Gale…" I said, looking up at him. He looked down at me, and frowned. I sighed.

"Well, she's not in love with him. So why does it matter?"

"Because, their 'love' is what got them out of the games…_alive. _And if the Capitol or President Snow find out they were lying, they will be killed."

I gulped, my body becoming stiff with fear. No. Gale's hand was suddenly at his side, freeing my hand.

"How long does she have to put the act up?" Gale asked through clenched teeth.

Was he really that upset over us not being able to publicly be a couple? It sort of made me happy, knowing that he really did feel something towards me.

Haymitch shrugged, crossing his arms, with both alcohol bottles still in his hands. "It depends on how much the Capitol pays attention to her and lover boy. It could be a few years. Especially since how high they scored in the training room, and since practically everybody fell for the act while they were in the Games."

I frowned, biting my finger. A few _years? _I couldn't put up the act for a few years. Would I even be able to be with Gale privately at home?

"Well, can I at least tell my dad and brother?" I asked, hoping I could.

"Not a chance, sweetheart. Nobody else besides the four of us can know. I don't think Peeta would mind. The boy genuinely likes you."

"He doesn't love me. He loves Ka – somebody else." I said quickly. Haymitch laughed, and shook his head.

"You're so naïve. You really don't see the way he looks at you, do you? And now I can see the way this boy here looks at you. You have your hands full…"

"I don't have feelings for Peeta. I never have. Gale…is mine. I like Gale, not Peeta." I growled, glaring at the ground.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart. Just get back to the Victor's Village. The camera crews will be here soon."

"What?"

"The follow up interviews with the Victor and their family. It'll take a few hours, and your stylists need you."

I groaned, and rolled my eyes. I looked up at Gale apologetically. He leaned down, and quickly kissed my forehead, before heading towards the Hob, to sell his game.

When I got to my new house, my Father was cooking up some beef stew, and Mitchell was on the floor in front of the fire place. I sat down beside Mitchell, pulling me into my arms, and hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're home." He said.

"I am too. You have no idea how much I missed you." I said, kissing the top of his head.

"Dinner." My dad said, placing three bowls down on the large wooden table. It was so weird actually being able to have a real meal, and sit at a real table, in a warm house.

After dinner, I helped my Dad clean up, and then I was pulled into a big bathroom by my stylists, to make me look…normal. A little bit of plain, neutral makeup, and then Cinna brought me a pair of plain pants, a nice top, and I was allowed to go barefoot, since nobody would see my feet.

I was slightly more comfortable than the other interviews, because I was surrounded by Cinna, my Father, and Mitchell. I knew they all were safe, and I knew how Gale felt about me.

All of my worries were gone, during the interview. Nobody could hurt anybody I loved. Unless President Snow found out about everything being an act.

Then who knows what he would do? He would probably hurt the ones I loved the most. He would hurt not only my Father, Mitchell and Gale, he would hurt Peeta.

And that, was what worried me the most. Him hurting Gale and Peeta. I could not allow anything to happen to either of them, and nothing would. As long as I kept up the act, and Gale and I only showed our relationship in private. But how could we do that, when I wasn't even allowed to tell my family?

What about Peeta? How was he dealing with Katniss? Has he told her how he felt about her?

"Lily?" I hadn't realized I was zoning out, until the Capitol citizen – who looked just as weird as the rest of them, with blue hair, and light blue skin – shook me gently.

"Yes?"

"Who is Gale?"

* * *

**I'm so, SO sorry this chapter was so short. I promise to make longer chapters. Just with this chapter, I didn't really know what else to do, and I just wanted to get the point across. **

**But I hoped you enjoyed it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

_Who is Gale? _How do I answer that? I can't say that he's the boy I'm in love with. No, I can't. I'm supposed to be in love with Peeta Mellark. That's the whole reason we survived the Hunger Games. That's the reason we got out alive, both of us allowed to win.

"Lily?" The interviewer asked me. I stared at him, and suddenly realized he had light blue skin, and dark blue hair. He had on purple lipstick, too. I was suddenly appalled by him.

"He's…He's my-my…" Brother? No. Nobody would buy that, besides they already know I only have one brother, Mitchell. He can't be my friend, the Capitol wouldn't like that. They would start to believe that there was something more between us.

"He's my cousin." I quickly say without thinking. We look somewhat alike. Dark hair, gray eyes. We could pass as cousins.

"And you hang out a lot?" He asked. I nodded, and look over at Haymitch, who lets out a sigh of relief.

"We're very close. He took care of my father and Mitchell while I was in the arena." I say, and glance over at Mitchell, who nods, and smiles.

"Well, that was very nice of him. Well, it looks like our time is up. I look forward to seeing you and Peeta again on the Victory Tour." He said, as he stood up. I nod, and smile at him. The crew packs up their cameras, and leaves.

I let out a sigh of relief, and sink lower into my chair. I rub my hands over my face, and sit up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Nice job, sweetheart." Haymitch pats my back, and then leaves. I stare after him until the door closes behind him.

I stood up, and grabbed my hunting jacket and boots, and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" My father asked, causing me to stop. I turned around, and looked at him.

"For a…walk." I said. I had to say 'walk', because the house could be bugged. Who knew what went on inside the Victor's houses? Maybe Snow wanted to hear everything that went on inside so that no Victors gave anything away about the arena. It was forbidden.

My father nodded, and I hurried out the door, and past the village, and into the meadow. I stopped shortly at the fence, listened to make sure the electricity was not on, and then climbed under the chain link fence.

I grabbed my bow and arrows – which were hidden in a hollowed out log – and headed to Gale and I's normal meeting spot.

I take down two squirrels, and a bird. I pick them up, and sit down on a rock, and begin to skin them clean of their fur and feathers.

"You're here early." I drop the squirrel currently in my hand, and drop my knife. I turned around, and Gale was leaning up against a tree, three rabbits on his belt.

"Don't scare me!" I said, standing up, and shoving is shoulder. He smirked, and then pulled me against him, kissing me.

"I'm sorry." He said, smiling. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his waist, and press my face against his chest. I breathed in his scent, and instantly relaxed.

"Gale…I have to leave District Twelve soon." I murmur. His breathing stops and he pushes me away from his chest, gripping my arms.

"Why?" His gray eyes pierce through mine, and my body becomes frozen. I have to leave, but I don't want to. Not now. Not when Gale and I are finally together. I don't want to have to pretend to be in love with Peeta, when he apparently does like me. I am in love with Gale…well, at least I have feelings for Gale.

_No! Lily, do not speak like that! You are in love with Gale!_

"Be-because of the Victory Tour. Peeta Mellark and I have to go to each district. I'll be gone for a few weeks…but then we'll be back in twelve." I say, frowning.

He pulls me back into his arms, holding me tightly. I melt in his arms. I feel so safe, and secure. _Just like I did in Peeta's arms in the arena._

_ No! Lily, stop! Stop it! This is wrong! You should not be thinking about Peeta, when you're with Gale!_

"I'll be waiting here for you." He promised, kissing the top of my head.

I let out a sigh, and my shoulders slumped forward. I didn't like the way he said that. He was sad. Very sad, and Gale was rarely ever sad.

We hunted for a few more hours, before I had to head back to my house to sleep, since I had to be up very early for my prep team to start working on me.

When I got back to my house, I kicked off my boots, and hung up my hunting jacket, and then sat down at the table, where my Father had prepared a dinner of bread and warm, chicken soup.

"Everything okay?" My dad asks, as he places a bowl of the warm liquid in front of me. I nod, and begin to eat. I haven't realized until now, that I've barely eaten at all. My first meal was just two pieces of bread this morning before the camera crews arrived. "Lily…this silence is scaring me. What's wrong?"

_What's wrong? Just the fact that I just came back from an arena, where a bunch of kids killed each other. I just had to watch innocent kids get slaughtered. I had to watch Rue die in my arms. I witnessed Peeta almost die, and he witnessed me almost die. I could have easily died in there. I come back, and Gale says he loves me, and apparently so does Peeta. I wake up every night, terrified, shaking with fear, as the horrible images from the arena come back to haunt me. Oh! And the Capitol is refusing to let me forget about it, by making us go on this horrid Victory Tour, to look into the faces of the families of those killed. And I'm being constantly watched by President Snow, because of my move to try to almost kill both Peeta and myself. _

I couldn't tell him that. I didn't want him to worry, or for Mitchell to be scared for me. I took a deep breath, and looked at my Father, and forced a smile.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about Peeta…and how I can see him tomorrow." My fake smile suddenly turns into a real one. Yes. I get to see Peeta tomorrow.

He stares at me, seeming a little hesitant as to whether or not he wants to believe me. I hear Mitchell giggle, and I shake my head, and blush, looking down at the soup, and continue to eat it.

After I'm finished eating, my Father cleans up, and I spend a few minutes with Mitchell, telling him about the Capitol. He's always wanted to know what it's like, but since we're from District Twelve, the only way we'll ever get to go there, is if we're selected for the Hunger Games as a tribute.

There's a knock on the door, and Peeta lets himself in. My Father nods his head at him, and Peeta places two loaves of freshly baked raisin bread on the counter. Mitch instantly runs to the loaves, and sniffs them, and jumps around as my Father cuts him off a piece.

"Hey Lily." Peeta acknowledged me. I smiled, and stood up. "Can we talk?" He asked, and I nod. I glance over at my father and Mitchell, who are trying to look nonchalant, but I can see my dad glance over in my direction every few seconds.

"Yeah, c'mon." I say, and pull him towards my bedroom.

"No funny business!" My father yells after us. I roll my eyes, and shut the door behind us.

Peeta chuckled, and I shook my head, sitting down on the soft, fluffy rug.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I prodded. Peeta sat down in front of me, and leaned back, supporting himself on his arms.

"Haymitch stopped by…drunk as usually, and he mentioned something about us having to keep up the relationship thing. Do you have anything to add to that?" Peeta said, slightly glaring at me.

I bit my lip, and looked down at the rug. "No." I mumbled softly. "Actually…yes." Would Haymitch get mad at me for telling Peeta the truth? He couldn't. Peeta knew this was all fake, and he was involved in the "rebellion" – as the Capitol saw it – and so he was on Snow's hit list.

I took a deep breath, and began. "It pretty much started with our little stunt at the end of the Games. One of us was supposed to die, obviously. But Seneca Crane took pity on us, and since we were playing up the whole 'star-crossed lovers' bit, one of our deaths would not have played over well with the Capitol's audience. So they changed the rules, but not before we held out the berries, and according to Haymitch, Snow is furious about it, because he believes an uprising will begin, just like the Dark Days."

Peeta just stared at me, not saying anything. His face was blank, and his lips barely moved.

"Peeta?" I shook his arm. "Peeta…please say something…" He shakes his head, and shoots up to a standing position, glaring down at me.

"Why didn't anybody tell me?!" He growled. This didn't look like Peeta Mellark at all. This boy was angry, and looked like an actual victor…strong, and angry, and most of all…dangerous.

"I had no choice! Haymitch told me not to tell you!" I say, defending myself.

He shakes his head, and sits down on my bed. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell." He sighs, and slumps forward. I get up, and then sit down next to him on the bed, resting my head on his shoulder.

He strokes my hair, and wraps his arm around my waist. "Are you tired?" He asks, and I nod.

He stood up, and helped me under the covers. I felt like a five-year-old child again. My father constantly tucked me into bed, and sang me the meadow song, until I fell asleep.

"I should go." He said, running his fingers lightly down my arm. I instantly grip his hand, and pull him towards me.

"No…please. Don't go. Stay here…with me." I plead. He sighs, but doesn't resist. He lies down next to me, above the covers, and pulls me close to him. I felt like we were back in the arena, where we were both thinking that we weren't going to make it out, and where Peeta kept me safe, in his arms.

He kissed the top of my head, and I slowly closed my eyes. And for the first time since the arena…I slept without having any nightmares at all.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks! I was on vacation for about ten days, and I've had writer's block...and at most times, I was just too lazy to write anything. I apologize for that. The next chapter will hopefully be a lot longer, but there's no promising that it will be up within the next week or so.**


	10. Chapter 10

You guys…I'm really sorry, but I'm ending the story here.

I have too much work right now, and I just can't find the inspiration to write. If I get an idea for another chapter, I'll write as much as I can. I apologize, but I greatly appreciate you reading it.


End file.
